


Michael's Watching

by Deansimpallagrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, M/M, Season/Series 14 Speculation, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Dean is back and not sure why Michael left him.  He has missed his Sam and together they need some time to reconnect.





	Michael's Watching

As Dean stumbles in the church towards Sam, he reaches out. Sam steps back and his face is full of loathing and anger.

“Sammy it’s me.” Dean is still getting used to using his own muscles, so his face is blank, but he wants them to understand it is him.

“Dean?” Sam doesn’t know what to do. It sounds like Dean, but can he trust this?

“Yeah, it’s me. Michael is gone.” Dean tries to give his grin, but his face won’t respond. The worrying crease in his forehead shows and that is enough for Sam. He gets on his knees to hold Dean tightly to his chest. His heart is thumping against Dean’s ear and he sighs softly. Then he realizes mom and otherworld Bobby are with them, so he releases Dean and stands to help him up. He helps Dean from the church to the car and they all pile in to head back to the bunker. Everyone is quiet, and Dean manages to fall asleep from exhaustion. He had been fighting Michael for so long he needs to rest. Everyone else is deep in thought. How could Michael be gone, and was this really Dean? No one wanted to upset Dean if it was him or alert Michael if he was hiding. Stopping at a gas station on the way they left Dean to sleep and headed inside.

“How can that be Dean?” Bobby who knows them the least wants reassurance from them.

“It sounded and looked like him, but I can’t imagine why Michael would give up his vessel. I think time will tell us more. We need to keep an eye on him. We will be prepared in case Michael is hiding.” It hurt Sam to think what Dean went through. He wants to trust it is Dean but that is not how their life works. The rest of the ride back to the bunker is uneventful. Dean is in shock from the number of hunters in the bunker. He sees Castiel and Jack and smiles. The rest of his family.

“Dean, is that really you?” Castiel is smiling and puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder in relief.

“Yeah just me.” Dean pulls Cas in for a hug and feels better.

“I am so happy your back Dean.” Jack is bursting with joy. He is glad to see Dean, but he wants to find Michael.

“Good to see you kid.” Dean hugs him and begins to feel the coil of tension easing up. He is home again even if it is filled with strangers. He waves and heads off to his room to try and sort out his thoughts.

Sam turns to Cas and Jack and his smile falls away.

“Is he really himself?” Cas can’t understand why Michael would leave. He remembers Lucifer possessing him and it doesn’t make sense.

“I think so, but I can’t be for sure. I just want to watch and wait for now.” Sam is feeling the bubbles of fear inside and he tries to push them down. He has so much to organize and work on as the leader here. He pushes the fear down and heads off to check in with his new network of hunters.

Dean lays down on his bed and stares at the ceiling letting his mind drift. He feels a tickle and shivers not sure what it was, so he dismisses it. 

Michael is attached to Dean by a thread of grace he left inside him when he left his vessel. The boys didn’t know that it was a way to keep track of the vessel and be able to come back to it. Most vessels are unavailable because the angel is kicked out. A connection is there but not useful because you must ask permission. Michael left voluntarily, so he can jump back any time. He knows that if he kept possession of Dean, he couldn’t get to the vast knowledge stored in the bunker. Michael had experimented with some creatures he wanted to upgrade. He found in Dean’s brain that he was sitting on a wealth of information that could be very useful to him. If he leaves Dean and then just sits back and watches he can gather information and if he finds a chance, he can jump back in. 

This is a long game, but Michael needs an army and the only way to get one is to breed it. He is finding some willing monsters, and it is going well but he needs more information to build the perfect soldier. If he is being honest, he also found out about the brothers love for each other. The way Dean sees Sam is so different from the way Michael saw him. From Dean’s memories, he feels the way love colors the pictures and makes him so beautiful. Michael doesn’t really know what love is, he didn’t have a chance to experience it. His job was to kill Lucifer and when he did, he was lost. 

He had no purpose and with a war going on between angels and humans he didn’t have much time either. Once things were winding down in his world, he was restless and bored. He was pleasantly surprised when Mary Winchester and his otherworld brother Lucifer appeared in his world. This was something new and he found he had a burning purpose again. Maybe he could subjugate this new world and do it differently. Once he got here and was in his true vessel he was powerful and everything was new. He took out this Lucifer like his other one with the help of Dean. After it was over, and Dean was distracted, he took his chance and took control. Dean was not ready, and he panicked. He was not used to possession, so he fought but not wisely. It didn’t take much to keep Dean submerged in his mind. 

Michael just went about exploring this world. Now he is glad Dean was accepted back into his family. They made it back to the bunker and so far, no one seems to be refusing to believe it is Dean. Michael is glad but every time he sees Sam through Dean’s eyes, he becomes hungry for the love he can tell they share. He wonders what it would feel like to be in Dean when he and Sam are together. Being an angel, he never really got around to having sex. He keeps watch but stays out of Dean for the time being.

Sam can’t wait to be totally alone with Dean. He feels like he knows him more than anyone else and alone time will give him the answer about if Dean is just Dean. With all the hunters in the bunker, they decide to have a night out calling it research so as not to worry the rest of them. They head to the nearest motel and as soon as they are in the room and the door shuts Dean is on Sam pinning him to the door.

“Sammy, need you.” Dean mashes his lips against Sam’s not needing him to reply.

They are both moaning and stripping, their clothes flying everywhere. Dean is guiding Sam to the bed his fingertips sliding over every inch of Sam he can get. He loves to see the fire growing in Sam’s eyes, his pupils blown and the hazel ring glowing around it. They pant for a moment lost in the moment before Sam lays down on his back. Dean drinks in the glowing skin of his Sammy, all the little scars and trails of hair. He knows each one like his own and he loves it all. Dean touches his hard cock as he looks, and Sam grunts his own cock jumping under his brother’s gaze. Dean grins as he chooses his favorite spot to start his unraveling of Sam. He kneels next to the bed and watches Sam’s face as his tongue laps against Sam’s ribs. That sunshine smile and a giggle escape Sam’s lips before a moan rushes out. Dean nips with teeth at the same skin making Sam tingle. 

Goosebumps rise on Sam’s skin as Dean returns to licking. Dean continues the attention all around Sam’s chest getting close to his nipples but not touching the hard peaks. Sam wants to touch Dean, but he knows that Dean wants to worship him first. Sam holds the sheets tightly in his hands. 

Dean feels the tension building in Sam as he tries to keep his hands to himself. He loves getting Sam so wound up, but he loves to watch him fall apart even more. He watches Sam as he sucks a nipple in his mouth catching it between his teeth as his tongue flicks it. Sam arches and yells his hands releasing the sheets and going to Dean’s hair. His hands shake as he tries not to grab the hair, but it is close. Dean moans against the nipple and Sam shakes. Dean reaches down and runs a finger around Sam’s cock head catching the long string of pre-come and rubbing it into the other nipple. Sam groans and wiggles feeling the muscles in his stomach tighten as his long slow rise to orgasm begins. Dean rubs his cock against the sheets needing the friction, so he can keep from rushing this. He wants this to be special for Sam since they have been separated for so long.

Michael is awed and enthralled. He is looking at Sam through Dean’s eyes as he occupies his temporary vessel. He found a local priest who was easily persuaded. He is hiding out in the priest just to house him until he goes back to Dean. The way Dean touches Sam and the responses are beautiful. Michael did not know this kind of thing existed and he wants more.

Sam is moaning and mumbling Dean’s name. Dean has moved on to Sam’s sweet hole. Sam’s knees against his chest as Dean laps and sucks at the tender skin. He is softening it up and continuing the build to bliss for them both. Dean can’t hold back any longer and uses his fingers to prep Sam as safely and quickly as possible. Dean’s cock is dripping with pre-come and he needs to be deep inside his lover. Sam is shaking all over needing Dean’s hot cock deep inside him. 

“Please, Dean,” Sam whispers softly as he grabs Dean’s throbbing cock and puts it against his hole. Dean groans and can’t hold back any longer. He thrusts deep inside of Sam until he is fully sheathed in Sam’s heat. They both cry out and quiver as they hold still panting. Sam adjusts to the delicious feeling of fullness. Dean watches as Sam’s features settle into joy and he pulls out slowly stroking Sam’s huge cock as he thrusts. Sam’s legs on his shoulders he goes at a slow-burning pace. Sam is groaning constantly and shivering from Dean brushing over his prostate. Dean feels the changes in Sam’s muscles as they are reaching the tense moment of release. He goes faster as he can feel his own orgasm building. They are moaning constantly and look into each other’s eyes. They are frozen in time for a moment seeing the naked love in each other’s faces. This pushes them both over the edge at the same time and they cry out. Sam clenching around Dean’s cock as he pumps deep inside Sam. Sam is jetting white streaks of come all over his chest as he feels like he is floating. He looks at Dean with so much love in his heart and for a moment he sees a blue flash and then it is gone. He shakes his head thinking it was just his imagination.

Michael is stunned. The whole act felt like it took forever but only a little time had passed. The feelings from Dean’s body were overwhelming to Michael. Dean’s soul was intertwined with Sam’s. Michael could see the tendrils of their souls joining together. The light got brighter the more intertwined their souls became. By the end Michael could not see their bodies at all and the orgasm that came from them was like fireflies dancing on a moonlit night. The light faded as they came down out of it and their souls were separated once more. Michael doesn’t know what to think. He didn’t know such a joining was possible and so powerful. He must study this more he thinks. This could be a problem for his plans. If they can join and be this powerful through sex could they also join together at other times? This was getting a lot more complicated than he imagined. 

Sam rolled over to put his head on Dean’s shoulder they both were drifting along a stream of peace after being together again. Dean stroked Sam’s hair absently as his mind still turned over the puzzle of Michael. Why would he leave his one true vessel? Is there a way for him to come back and what could Dean do to stop it? He was so lost in thought he was shocked out of them by a pain in his nipple.

“Hey!” Dean frowns at Sam’s grinning face.

“You were spaced out. Now I have your attention.” Sam wanted to suck on that nipple to soothe it but he knows they don’t have all the time in the world and he is sleepy.

“Sammy, why did he leave?” Dean can’t look in Sam’s eyes as he remembers when Michael took him over.

“I don’t know. Wish I did.” Sam rubs his thumb over Dean’s skin while he thinks.

“When he comes back…” Dean’s mind begins to think of all the horrible things he would have to watch Michael do to everyone he loves.

“Stop, please.” Sam leans up on his elbow and kisses Dean.

“Sorry, this is bad Sammy.” Dean can’t stop the guilt. It runs in every fiber of his being.

“We will figure it out like we always do. Let’s just sleep and enjoy this.” Sam pulls up the covers and wraps his limbs around Dean.  
Dean kisses the top of Sam’s head and closes his eyes. He will wait to hear Sam’s snores and maybe that music will help him sleep. He is pretty sure that he won’t sleep much. There is work to do and he must protect his family.


End file.
